


Spin The Bottle

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Spin The Bottle

You woke up after another bad nightmare.  Sighing, you ran your hand through your hair. It was the third one this week and you knew you wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon so you decided to make a cup of tea.  Getting out of bed, you headed for the kitchen without bothering to change out of your boxers and tank top since the boys and Cas were on a hunt and Chuck and Lucifer never showed up when Sam and Dean weren’t there.

You were waiting on the water to boil when you heard wings rustling.  Turning, you saw someone at the refrigerator holding the door open.

You were moving to grab the angel blade you always kept in the kitchen when the intruder spoke. “Do you not have additional alcohol?”

“Lucifer?” you said, stepping towards the archangel.  “What are you doing here?”

To say you were friends with the devil would be stretching it, but since his attempts at healing the relationship with his father he was much more amicable, leading to a fragile truce between him and the Winchesters. He had never come to the bunker without Chuck before, so you weren’t sure why he was here alone tonight. 

“Alcohol?” he grunted.

You opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “This is all we have.”

As he came near you to reach for it you could see his eyes were bloodshot and he smelled like booze.

“Are you drunk?”

He gave you a dirty look and grabbed the bottle from your hands.

You moved to fill your mug, wondering how many liquor stores were robbed of their merchandise to get the devil drunk.

Lucifer slammed himself into one of the chairs at the table and raised the bottle, draining it in one long swallow.

Deciding to keep your distance, you jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging your legs as you watched him.  “Lucifer are you ok?”

“Fine,” he mumbled, spinning the empty bottle on the table.

“Sure, that’s why you are sitting there playing spin the bottle with yourself,” you replied with an eye roll.

“You humans made a game out of spinning a bottle?” he sneered.

“It’s not just spinning a bottle,” you snapped, once again defending a human tradition to the devil. “You sit in a circle and spin the bottle and whoever it points at you kiss.  Teenagers play it at parties.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at you, spinning the bottle again, watching it stop pointing towards the stove.  He was still for a moment before giving it another spin, this time pointing his finger at the bottle as it slowed down. 

You broke eye contact with him to look down at the bottle, which had come to a stop pointing directly at you.

You set your mug down, “Well I should head back….”

He was in front of you before you realized he had moved. His hands were on either side of you on the counter, caging you in. “You can’t quit in the middle of a game little hunter,” he murmured.

“What are you doing? Let me go,” you demanded, your body tense. You were suddenly aware that you wore nothing but a pair of boxers and a tank top and you felt naked next to the devil.

Instead of moving away he stepped closer.  His hands moving from the counter to rest against your legs. His face inches from yours as he brought his mouth to your ear. You could smell the alcohol on him. “Where would you like your kiss?”

“You are drunk Lucifer.  You wouldn’t be this close to a human if you were sober. Go home.”

“It’s your fault I’m drunk.  I have never wanted to experience something as ridiculous or as dangerous as love.  And to love a human? It’s beyond comprehension,” he murmured, still nuzzling your ear. “Did you know my heaven smells like you?  Lavender and roses and something so _you_ that it’s driving me insane. It haunts me.”

You raised both your hands and pressed against his chest, pushing against him. “Lucifer you don’t want this.”

“You’re wrong. I’ve never wanted anything more in my existence. I’m tired of pretending I don’t,” he whispered, his lips hovering above your mouth, almost brushing against yours as he spoke.

“Lucifer please. Don’t,” you pleaded.

He retreated immediately, standing by the table again, his hands hanging at his side. “You do not feel the same way.”

“It’s not that,” you said, jumping off the counter but staying on your side of the room. “You don’t feel this way.  Jack Daniels, Jim Beam and Jose Cuervo feel this way.  It’s the alcohol.  It makes us all do and say stupid things. It makes you want things you would never really want,” you tried to explain. “You don’t want me Lucifer. I’m a human, a cockroach to you, remember?”

The archangel drew himself up to his full height and his eyes turned red. For the first time since his arrival tonight you felt scared. “Nobody will talk about you in that manner, including you.”

You walked backwards towards the doorway. “I’m going to go to bed now Lucifer. Why don’t you go back to heaven and wait for this to wear off?”

His eyes returned to their normal color as he dropped into a kitchen chair again and began spinning the bottle around and around.

You sighed and left the room.  Once you were in your bedroom you put up angel warding to keep him out, just to be safe, and climbed back in bed, sitting up the rest of the night thinking about the drunk angel and what he said.  

* * *

 

The next morning you brushed your teeth and hair and tossed your robe on to go make coffee.   You stopped in the doorway when you saw Lucifer standing by the counter, stirring sugar into a fresh cup of coffee. 

He turned when he heard you come in and handed it to you.  You could see his eyes were clear and he no longer smelled like a drunk so you realized he had sobered up overnight.  “Did you stay here all night?”

He nodded before walking over to the table and spinning the whiskey bottle.  His eyes never left yours as the bottle stopped, once again pointing right at you. 

This time Lucifer took his time crossing the room to you.   He took the cup of coffee from your hand and sat it on the counter before placing his hands on your sides and lifting you, sitting you down on the same counter you sat on last night.

Stepping between your legs he leaned down so his mouth was against your ear. “Can you tell I am sober?”

You nodded.

“Good.  Then tell me where you would like your kiss?” he whispered.

“Lucifer?”

“If you don’t tell me where I will pick for you.”

“I don’t understand…” you tried to say but his lips were on yours before you could finish.  When his hands pushed through your hair you felt yourself let go and your eyes slid shut as you opened your mouth, kissing him back.  You wrapped your legs around him as he pressed closer to you, his forked tongue tasting you.

When he finally pulled away from you he lifted your face so you were looking in his eyes. “I am tired of pretending I don’t love you.”

“I’m a human,” you said stupidly.

His response surprised you, “I don’t care. Is there a chance that you could someday love me too?” he asked, his thumb brushing across your lips.

“Lucifer I already do,” you replied, knowing in your heart it was true.

He smiled before bringing his lips back to yours for another kiss.

 


End file.
